All Existing Manhunt 2 Execution Animations
__TOC__ Introduction Next up a complete list of Manhunt 2 execution animations, listing all Manhunt 2 executions that probably have ever been created, but not necessarily featured in the available copies of the game. As such, it contains a lot of Cut Content that was removed between the beta development phase and the actual pre-gold leak. These are taken from the main .exe and represent all the animation identifiers that were supplied by the developers, and which the game recognizes. It should be safe to assume that on one hand all the animations listed were finished and exist somewhere on Rockstar Games' computers. This assertion is further supported by the discovery of camera vectors and audio files for almost all of the cut executions listed here. On the other hand, the execution animations for the remaining weapons - both speculative and on the List of Cut Manhunt 2 Content - were probably never created. It is interesting to note that all Jump executions for the weapons that got carried over from Manhunt 1 were coded. Also, the guns originally had 3 levels of execution animations, many of them are found in the files of the retail copies and can be accessed in-game after modifying the entity data. Animations for Milkbottle, Dildo, Picket and Vending Machine are present in the leaked version files; Newspaper and a heavily bugged Dumpster animation are present in the leaked as well as in the PC version. The Razor animations are exclusively found in the PC version and the Mace execution code is only in the Wii files. All the other cut executions are considered missing or lost. Statistics *Total amount of executions listed here: 186 (no duplicate executions) *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PS2/PSP versions: 99 *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PS2 leak: 100 *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PC/Wii versions: 103 *Total amount that could be recovered and restored on the PC: ~135 Help These are animation identifiers. A complete execution is composed of 3 parts of animation sequences: *BAT_USE_EXECUTE - Animations of Danny/Leo during the executions *BAT_DAMAGE_EXECUTE - Animations of the Victim during the executions and blood effects *BAT_DIE_EXECUTE - Dying Animation after the execution is finished After that comes the actual execution name, and for weapons the level of the execution whereas 2 is Hasty, 3 is Violent and 4 is Gruesome. A seperate DIE_POSE animation, detailing the posture of the dead body is also present sometimes. Some melee weapons and objects involved in Environmental Executions also have their own animation sequences. For the sake of tidiness all but the BAT_USE identifiers have been omitted from the list, but rest assured the others do exist aswell. The List *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HARVESTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PROP *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BARRIER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BROKENWINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DOOR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TELEPHONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WOODENBLANK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FIREEXT (Fire Extinguisher) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GASCAN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_VENDING *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_SINK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PICKET ("Broken Fence") *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_OILBARREL *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MEATHOOK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANHOLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DUMPSTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BATH *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AGENTPRIME *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANGLER (Meat Grinder) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOMBSTONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FUSE_BOX *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOILET *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FENCE_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV_2 (Alternate animation?) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HANGMAN_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DENTIST_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AZTEC_ALTAR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GUILLOTINE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_IRON_MAIDEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_LIQUID_NITROGEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_4_ANIM (Whiskey Bottle) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_4_ANIM (Sniper Rifle) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_4_ANIM (Heavy/Light Handgun) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_4_ANIM (Nightstick) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_4_ANIM (Machete) *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_JUMP_ANIM Megahoff (talk) 18:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Cut Content